Pravoslav Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . You may also wish to list them on this page. *User:Example How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. --------- Різні користувачі мають доступ до різних функцій сайту. У той час як хтось може зробити більшість речей на сайті, в тому числі читання і редагування, адміністратори можуть отримати доступ до деяких додаткових можливостей. Що можуть адміністратори ;Ці додаткові функції включають в себе: *Видалення і відновлення історії сторінок і завантажених файлів. *Блокування ( захист ) сторінки і тому не може бути відредагований або перейменований користувачів без прав адміністратора або автоподтверждённий статусу. *Блокування IP-адреси або імена користувачів від редагування; і дуже швидко "відкотити" небажаних правок. *Редагування змінювати системні повідомлення і теми оформлення. Можливості бюрократа Бюрократ може надавати іншим учасникам повноваження бюрократа або адміністраторами на своїй Вікі. Бюрократи можуть також дати користувачам можливість "відкоту" Зміни не досягнуто в сумлінно . Staff Співробітники Wikia мати повний доступ до всіх Вікій. Вони будуть показані в Службова: Listusers / Персонал на будь-який вікі. Скористайтеся Спеціальний: Контакти зв'язатися з співробітниками Wikia. Про засновників проектів *"Засновник" з вікі — людина, від імені якої був здійснений перший запит на створення певної вікі, автоматично отримує доступ адміністратора. *Засновник також отримує повноваження бюрократа, щоб надалі він міг зробити будь-якому іншому користувачеві права адміністратора або бюрократа. Як мені стати адміністратором? Щоб Вам стати адміністратором, то один з бюрократів повинен надати Вам такі права. *На великих Wikia, як правило, будуть спеціальні сторінки співтовариства на зразок "Православа вікі:Запити на отримання прав адміністратора". *На невеликих вікі Ви можете просто попросити на порталі спільноти або форумі, або попросити діючого адміністратора прямо на своїй (чи його) сторінці обговорення. Якщо немає активних бюрократів, використовувати "Для отримання прав адміністратора" сторінки, щоб висунути користувачів, щоб стати адміністратори або бюрократи. Після прийняття рішення про співтоваристві був досягнутий (або якщо немає активна спільнота для обговорення рішення), будь ласка, залиште повідомлення на сторінці запитів прийняття вики і Wikia Персонал може надати права. What can administrators not do? Редагувати Адміністратори не повинні використовувати свої повноваження для відстоювання своєї точки суперечки; наприклад, блокувати сторінку на версії він або вона вважає за краще в Редакцюнной спору, котрий не вандалізму. Права адміністратора повинні використовуватися, щоб допомогти очищати вики від вандалізму, спаму і користувачів, які роблять шкідливих змін, але не для простих розбіжностей між користувачами, що діють в сумлінно . В ідеалі адміністратор не слід розглядати як "відповідає". Ідеальний адміністратор просто хтось, хто, яким довірено кілька додаткових кнопок і використовувати їх на благо спільноти вікі.